Screams in the Dark
by FallingShadowss
Summary: "They kept screaming but no one could hear them" [Season 4 with Isaac] Disclaimer: We don't own any of these characters or plot lines. Wonderful Jeff Davis does. We only own Erin and Lauren and their plotlines.
1. Prolouge

(A/N: My friend and I wanted to write a story and this are our first so if you hate it were still going to write because we like doing it! Hope you enjoy!)

3rd person P.O.V

"Welcome to Beacon Hills" read the sign as the two girls rode past the sign. One on her motorcycle and one on her dirt bike.

"FINALLY WERE HERE" screamed Erin through her motorcycle helmet.

All her friend did was nod and chuckle at how she reacted. "Seriously, Lauren we have been on the freaking road for about a day. IM TIRED!"

"I know, I'm tired to but we're almost t-" replied Lauren before she was RUDLEY interrupted by a howl.

"Wolf" they said in unison before they dismounted their bikes and ran after the howl.

Stiles

Ever since we got back from the Foreign countries (Mexico) things have been crazy, Kate Argent is back. That psychotic bitch changed Derek into a young Derek. But we got him back. 117 million dollars were stolen form the hale vault and there are these weird monster things called whole pack was at Derek's house talking about finding a way to defeat berserkers when we heard a loud scream. "Well that wasn't terrifying." I said sarcastically.

Then I noticed Lydia went rigid . "Earth to Lydia, are you alright " I said while waving my hand in front of her face.

Lydia didn't answer she just got up and walked right out the door. Everybody just stared at the door. " Well are we gonna go after her or not?" I asked the rest of the pack.


	2. Chapter 1

(A/N: This chapter is longer so i hope you enjoy and im going to tell you we have many chapter written already. We're just looking them over. Anyways Enjoy - Yin and Yang)

Sweet Jesus! Lauren's reaper scream is loud. That's right I said reaper bitches. Lauren' scream wasnt because she was scared, it was because reaper screams were supposed to weaken supernatural ability. i dont think i'll ever hear out of that ear again. We found the alpha and his pack and God help me they were hideous! We didn't mean to start a fight we were just moving to this town,yeah lets just say that for now. After Lauren was doing her reaper thing she changed into full reaper mode while i changed into a demon, literally.

If you wondering what we look like i'll tell you one thing, we look BADASS. My pupils grow until they cover my eyes,i grow claws, i grow fangs, I get super strength, and lets just say that I can heal from almost anything. I have fire powers and my beloved daggers. Well thats enough about me lets talk about Lauren. Well you know she can scream (still hearing that buzzing sound. Her eyes flash a really dark crimson color,she grows fangs, and she can also use her scythe like she was trained to use it before birth. She also has black magic but i will not explain it,look it up. Ok now back to the fight...

There were six werewolves so that means three for me and three for Lauren. Out of the corner of my eye i saw Lauren kick one of them in the place where the sun dont shine and use her scythe to slash another's face. I looked at my three an-woah, ok, have these guys ever heard of toothpaste? Sorry getting off track. I grab one of my daggers and throw it into one of the werewolf's eye. I also conjure a fireball and throw it at the short one who died instantly. Then all of a sudden I feel a whiff of wind go by me. I turn around and see a knocked out werewolf right behind me. Lauren had used her black magic to kill the one I forgot about. I mouthed "thanks" and she nodded in response. Then she killed her last werewolf. WHAT THE HELL! She's already done killing all her werewolves, I've only killed one! Well make that two because Lauren killed one with black magic but it was on my side so its my point! Then I feel a sharp pain in my back and I hear Lauren calling my name. She killed the one that stabbed me with- no no no,what kind of wolfsbane did they cover this dagger in? I heard someone yelling at me to open my eyes, but it was no use. The darkness had already captured me.

Lauren P.O.V

OH MY HADES! This can not be happening. We were just laughing about some stupid joke Erin made earlier and now she on the ground dying and there is nothing I can do. _SNAP_. I heard someone curse and then some strangers walked out from behind some trees. DAMN! That one was as hot as hell! No! Stop it Lauren, your best friend is dying on the ground. Get a grip. The one with a slightly crooked jaw, who I thought was cute, stepped forward. " Look, we just want to help you and your friend, If you don't want help we could just leave" he said as he turned around. "No wait! Please help us." I pleaded with him. "Alright. You've got to hand her over so we can get her to Deaton" The boy said. Another boy walked up to us. "Scott, let me take her so you can deal with little Miss. Screamer" " Are you sure Isaac" the cute boy asked the other boy. "Positive" Isaac replied. Throughout the whole exchange I learned two things.

1) The hot one was named Scott.

2) They were going to take Erin away from me.

"No i wont allow it." I spoke up. "We have to get there fast and you'll only slow us down" Scott replied to me. "You think i'll slow you" I scoffed. Next thing you know I have my scythe against his neck. The Asian girl, the dirty blonde, and all stood in a fighting stance. The Asian girl even had a katana. "Alright you can come but just hurry" said Scott. Then Erin screamed out in pain.


End file.
